


True Love Wins

by Galaxie500



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Detective!Gerard - Freeform, Fried Chicken, Lesbians, M/M, Warning: Donald Trump, detective!Mikey, hero!gerard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-07 01:05:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11612727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxie500/pseuds/Galaxie500
Summary: Gerard loves his boyfriend Frank, but now he has a big responsibility on his back.





	True Love Wins

**Author's Note:**

> hey, don't take this too seriously. I don't even live in America to complain about Donald Trump, but we all should be able to take a joke once in a while huh?

**A PARK - AFTERNOON**

The smart detective Gerard Way is arguing with his boyfriend -the cute nurse Frank Iero. Gerard tries to hug him but Frank shakes him off.

"Please Frankie, don't leave me."

"I'm sorry Gerard, but I'm looking for somebody a bit more brave. Somebody who faces his fears head on, instead of running away."

"I am such a person!" Gerard says with a pleading tone. Frank frowns.

"I'm sorry, Gerard. I just don't feel excited by this relationship anymore."

Frank leaves and Gerard sits down on the grass, looking defeated.

Moments later, the clumsy detective Mikey Way runs towards Gerard, looking frustrated. Gerard notices.

"Goodness, Mikey! Is everything okay?"

"I'm afraid not." Mikey answers.

"What is it? Don't keep me in suspense..."

"It's ... a conservative ... I saw an evil conservative steal fried chicken from a bunch of lesbians!"

 _"Defenseless_  lesbians?"

"Yes, defenseless lesbians!"

"Bloomin' heck, Mikey! We've got to do something." Gerard gets up from the grass instantly.

"I agree, but I wouldn't know where to start."

"You can start by telling me where this happened."

"I was..." Mikey fans himself and begins to wheeze.

"Focus Mikey, focus! Where did it happen?" Gerard slaps Mikey on the face lightly.

"The Sydney Opera House! That's right - Sydney Opera House!"

Gerard wastes no time, springs up and begins to run.

  

**SYDNEY OPERA HOUSE - SHORTLY AFTER**

Donald Trump -a cold-blooded conservative terrorises two lesbians that held KFC buckets.

Gerard, closely followed by Mikey, rushes towards Donald Trump, but suddenly stops in his tracks.

"What is is? What's the matter?" Mikey asks confused.

"That's not just any old conservative, that's Donald Trump!" Gerard gasps.

"Who's Donald Trump?"

"Who's Donald Trump?  _Who's Donald Trump?_  Only the most cold-blooded conservative in the universe!" Gerard answers feeling frustrated. 

"Blinkin' knickers, Gerard! We're going to need some help if we're going to stop the most cold-blooded conservative in the universe!"

"You can say that again." Gerard sighs.

"Blinkin' knickers, Gerard! We're going to need some help if we're going to stop the most cold-blooded conservative in the universe!"

Gerard looks up at the KFC bucket, trying to concentrate on a plan. 

"I'm going to need liberalism, lots of liberalism."

Donald Trump turns and sees Gerard and Mikey. He grins an evil grin.

"Gerard Way... we meet again."

"You've met?" Mikey gasps.

"Yes. It was a long, long time ago..." Gerard looks away.

 

**A LITTLE PARK IN NEW JERSEY - BACK IN TIME**

A young Gerard is sitting near a tree, listening to some vaporwave music, when suddenly a dark shadow casts over him.

He looks up and sees Donald Trump. He takes off his headphones.

"Would you like some gummy bears?" Donald Trump asks.

Gerard's eyes light up, but then he studies Donald more closely, and looks uneasy.

"I-I don't know, you look kind of cold-blooded."

"Me? No. I'm not cold-blooded. I'm the least cold-blooded conservative in the world." Donald Trump looks ofended by Gerard's words.

"Wait, you're a conservative?"

Gerard runs away, screaming.

 

**SYDNEY OPERA HOUSE - PRESENT DAY**

 

"You were a coward then, and you are a coward now." Donald Trump says.

Mikey turns to Gerard.

"You ran away?"

"I was a young child. What was I supposed to do?" Gerard complains.

Gerard then turns to Donald. 

"I may have run away from you then, but I won't run away this time!"

Gerard runs away.

He turns back and shouts: "I mean, I  _am_  running away, but I'll be back -  _with liberalism_." he narrows his eyes.

"I'm not scared of you." Donald Trump scoffs.

"You should be."

 

**A SUPERMARKET - LATER THAT DAY**

Gerard and Mikey walk around searching for something.

"I feel sure I left my liberalism somewhere around here." Gerard frowns.

"Are you sure? It does seem like an odd place to keep deadly liberalism." Mikey says.

"You know nothing Mikey Way."

"We've been searching for ages. I really don't think they're here."

Suddenly, Donald Trump appears, holding a pair of liberalism.

"Looking for something?" He says with a evil smile.

"Crikey, Gerard, he's got your liberalism."

"Tell me something I don't already know!"

"The earth's circumference at the equator is about 40,075 km."

"I know that already!" Gerard sighs.

"I still wear nappies."

Donald Trump seems appalled "Dude!"

While Donald is looking at Mikey with disgust, Gerard lunges forward and grabs his deadly liberalism. He wields them, triumphantly.

"Prepare to die, you cold-blooded carrot!"

"No please! All I did was steal fried chicken from a bunch of lesbians!"

Frank enters the supermarket, unseen by any of the others.

"I cannot tolerate that kind of behaviour! Those lesbians were defenseless! Well now they have a defender - and that's me! Gerard Way defender of innocent lesbians." Gerard says, proud of himself.

"Don't hurt me! Please!" Donald pleads.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't use these liberalism on you right away"

"Because Gerard, I am your father."

Gerard looks stunned for a few moments, but then collects himself.

"No you're not!"

"Ah well, it had to be worth a try." Donald Trump sighs. He tries to grab the liberalism but Gerard dodges out of the way.

"Who's the daddy now? Huh?  _Huh?_ "

Unexpectedly, Donald Trump slumps to the ground.

"...Did he just faint?" Mikey says.

"I think so. Well that's disappointing. I was rather hoping for a more dramatic conclusion, involving my deadly liberalism." Gerard sighs. 

Gerard crouches over Donald Trump's body.

"Be careful, Gerard. It could be a trick." Mikey alerts.

"No, it's not a trick. It appears that... It would seem... Donald Trump is dead!" Gerard says. "What? ... It appears that I scared him to death."

Mikey claps his hands.

"So your liberalism did save the day, after all."

 

Frank steps foward.

"Is it true? Did you kill the cold-blooded conservative?" 

"Frank how long have you been...?" Gerard turns around to face Frank.

Frank puts his arms around Gerard.

"Long enough." He smiles.

"Then you saw it for yourself. I killed Donald Trump."

"Then the lesbians are safe?" Frank asks.

"It does seem that way!"

A crowd of lesbians enter, looking relived as they hold their fried chicken with nothing to fear anymore.

"You... You are their hero." Frank says.

The lesbians bow to Gerard. He shakes his head.

"There is no need to bow to me. I seek no worship. The knowledge that Donald Trump will never steal fried chicken from lesbians ever again, is enough for me."

"You are humble as well as brave!" Frank says looking at Gerard as his heart beats fast.

One of the lesbians passes Gerard a black coffee.

"I think they want you to have it, as a symbol of their gratitude." Frank says.

"I couldn't possibly..." Gerard pauses. "Well, if you insist."

Gerard takes the coffee.

"Thank you."

The lesbians bow their heads once more, and leave. 

 

Gerard turns to Frank.

"Does this mean you want me back?"

"Oh, Gerard, of course I want you back!" 

Gerard smiles for a few seconds, but then looks defiant.

"Well you can't have me."

" _WHAT?"_ Frank frowns.

"You had no faith in me. You had to see me scare a conservative to death before you would believe in me. I don't want a lover like that."

"But...But..."

"Please leave. I want to spend time with the one person who stayed with me through thick and thin - my brother and best friend, Mikey."

Mikey grins.

"But..."

"You heard the gentleman. Now be off with you. Skidaddle! Shoo!" Mikey crosses his arms.

"G-Gerard?"

"I'm sorry Frank, but I think you  _should_  skidaddle."

Frank leaves with his head down.

Mikey turns to Gerard.

"Did you mean that? You know ... that I'm your best friend?"

"Of course you are!"

The two walk off arm in arm.

Suddenly Mikey stops.

"When I said I still wear nappies, you know I was just trying to distract the conservative don't you?"

 

 

**[THE END]**


End file.
